


Havve Masters Nicknames

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Havve's trying his best, and so am I bc this is my first post here, this came from me having a dumb idea months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “Right, right,” Sung said, scratching the back of his neck. He thought for a moment before he perked up. “Well, why don’t you… give Meouch a nickname now?”





	Havve Masters Nicknames

The TWRP boys had learned that nicknames were a common thing among friend groups on Earth, so they didn’t want to be left out. And whether or not the other person liked the name, they all called each other something.

Except Havve. He didn’t understand adding unnecessary words to his vocabulary in order to classify his bandmates. Sure, his memory space was endless and it wouldn’t be a hassle to remember, but he still wouldn’t know when to use which name. So he settled on only ever calling the others by their given names.

But he was curious.

“WHY DO YOU THREE GO BY OTHER NAMES BESIDES YOUR OWN?” Havve blurted out. The other boys looked up from their instruments - they were getting ready for band rehearsal, and this was certainly out of the blue. 

“What do you mean, other names?” Sung asked, a confused expression on his face.

“COMMANDER MEOUCH ANSWERS WHEN YOU CALL HIM COOL-MANDER,” the bot replied. That earned a grumble from Meouch. “OR WHEN LORD PHOBOS CALLS HIM SPACE BASS.”

Sung chuckled. “Well, yeah, those are nicknames,” he said. “You know about those, don’t you?”

Havve tilted his head to the side, just slightly. “YOU DID NOT PROGRAM IT INTO ME.”

“Right, right,” Sung said, scratching the back of his neck. He thought for a moment before he perked up. “Well, why don’t you… give Meouch a nickname now?”

Meouch raised his eyebrows at that, and crossed his arms. “S’really not needed, Commander Meouch’s fine.”

“HOW DOES ONE DECIDE ON A NICKNAME?” Havve interjected.

Sung shrugged. “It just kinda… comes to you,” he said. “It’s usually something you think about the person. Or something that relates to them. A friendly little word.”

Havve took that information in. That made sense. Maybe. He wasn’t exactly sure what a ‘friendly little word’ meant, but the idea sounded simple. His gaze shifted to Meouch, and the red lights in his eyes flickered as he thought. After an uncomfortably long moment of just staring at the lion man, he got it.

“HELLO, FUCKASS.”

Sung and Phobos bursted out laughing, while Meouch just made a face. “ _That’s_ what you’re gonna call me? Fuckass?”

“IS THAT NOT FRIENDLY?”

“Not quite.”

“Aw, c’mon, Commander,” Sung said, holding back his laughter. “Havve picked it out for you, aren’t you flattered?”

Meouch scoffed. “Oh yeah, thrilled,” he said. “And what about you, Doc? Don’t you want a nickname from our dear robot friend here?”

Sung raised his eyebrows, but then smiled at Havve. “Of course,” he said. “I know it’ll be great.”

“ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT A NICKNAME?” Havve asked. “COMMANDER MEOUCH DID NOT LIKE HIS.”

“Well, he doesn’t know how to appreciate a good nickname when he hears it.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Meouch grumbled, and went back to tuning his bass.

Sung gave Meouch a pat on the shoulder, and then picked up his talkbox tube. “Alright, you guys ready to practice?” Meouch and Phobos nodded, but Havve took a moment before he responded.

“I AM READY,” the bot finally said. “ASSHAT.”


End file.
